Tu es Narcissa
by Ocee
Summary: Tous sont là à t'attendre, fébriles, suspendus à tes lèvres. Mais tu n'en as que faire.   Ce soir, tu as compris. Ce soir, tu n'es pas une Black, pas une Malefoy. Ce soir, tu es Narcissa.


**Tu es Narcissa**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> : Tous sont là à t'attendre, fébriles, suspendus à tes lèvres. Mais tu n'en as que faire. Ce soir, tu as compris. Ce soir, tu n'es pas une Black, pas une Malefoy. Ce soir, tu es Narcissa.

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Note** : Texte fini à quatre heures du matin wouhou, inspiration, quand tu nous tiens ! J'ai eu l'idée de ce texte fin mai, après avoir relu le tome 7 et pendant mes révisions de partiels ou la rédaction de mon mémoire, je ne sais plus trop. J'avais réussi à en esquisser quelques paragraphes car l'idée de cet hommage à Narcissa ne me quittait pas. Mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite, ce n'était pas assez fort, je n'arrivais pas à rendre ce qui trottait dans ma tête. Et hier, j'ai eu un flash en rangeant ma chambre (vous avez remarqué comme les bonnes idées viennent toujours quand on est censé faire quelque chose de très rébarbatif ? c'est dingue…) Donc, j'ai eu un flash, le « tu » a surgi (alors que je ne l'utilise jamais). À la base, c'était « Narcissa », puis « Je suis Narcissa », mais hier, le « Tu es Narcissa » m'a appelée et donc, voilà le résultat…

* * *

><p><strong>Tu es Narcissa<strong>

Tous sont là à t'attendre, fébriles, suspendus à tes lèvres.

Mais tu n'en as que faire. Cela a trop duré, tu le sais et le sens déjà depuis un moment mais acceptes seulement maintenant de t'écouter vraiment.

Tu veux saisir cette chance qui t'est donnée.

Tu dois le protéger.

Plus jamais, plus jamais tu ne veux ressentir cette impuissance.

Tu le réalises alors que tes souvenirs te trahissent. Toi qui pensais avoir toujours maîtrisé ta destinée, tu ne sais plus très bien si tes choix en étaient réellement.

_Quelle part de soumission s'y cachait ? _

Était-ce un choix ou une soumission quand, à cinq ans, tu prenais le parti de Bella plutôt que celui d'Andromeda pour déterminer au jeu de laquelle vous joueriez ? Ton cœur te criait pourtant de suivre la cadette, tu t'en souviens, elle était toujours si souriante et gentille avec toi. Cependant, un seul regard assassin de l'aînée et tu savais, tu savais, qu'il y aurait plus d'avantages à approuver ce tyran. Alors, raison et convoitise mêlées dictaient ta volonté.

Et lorsqu'à onze ans, ton avenir se jouait, t'étais-tu vraiment questionnée ? Alors que le Choixpeau semblait hésiter, avais-tu pleinement conscience de ce que signifiait ta résolution farouche de suivre la lignée des Black à Serpentard ? Bien sûr, tu en avais les qualités, mais n'y étais-tu pas conduite, obéissante à une pression invisible, par le poids d'une tradition plutôt que par ta propre décision ?

_Mais comment savoir ce qui te convenait ? En suivant ton instinct ?_

Au sortir de l'adolescence, tu avais déjà choisi celui qui deviendrait ton mari. Tu étais convoitée par de nombreux bons partis. Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de la réflexion, laisser à chacun le temps de la séduction. Mais Lucius Malefoy avait rapidement réussi à éclipser tes autres soupirants. Membre du Club fermé de votre professeur de potions, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison, préfet-en-chef auréolé de pouvoir et débordant d'ambition, il t'offrait tout ce que tu désirais, t'assurait prestige et position. Tout en toi te criait de succomber à ses avances, alors à quoi bon chercher chez un autre prétendant l'éveil d'éventuels nouveaux sentiments ? Sa prestance t'attirait, sa passion te flattait, son alliance te comblait.

_Car ton instinct semble ainsi fait qu'il te pousse aux choix les plus profitables, quitte à taire parfois inconsciemment une partie de toi-même. _

Ce mariage que tu avais désiré, longtemps tu n'avais pas eu à le regretter. Tout ce qui t'avait été promis, tu l'avais obtenu. Une affection sincère te liait à ton époux. Même si l'amour que tu pensais lui porter n'était rien en comparaison de celui qui naîtrait quelques années après votre union, de votre union, tu chérissais les émotions qu'il engendrait en toi. Un respect mutuel vous animait. Tu étais même encore libre de la plupart de tes choix. Car si vous aviez les mêmes opinions sur la dignité des sorciers, tu n'étais pas pour autant encline à tuer. Tes parents t'avaient élevée dans le culte de ce qu'il conviendrait d'appeler à l'avenir, tu le pressentais, des préjugés, mais tu n'étais pas friande de danger.

_Ton instinct est de celui qui guide la sélection naturelle. _

À l'insistance de ta sœur et à la Marque, tu ne t'étais donc pas soumise… pas entièrement. Car tu avais cédé, tu n'avais pas pu refuser de les héberger sous ton toit lorsqu'ils l'avaient réclamé à leur retour. Si tu t'étais écoutée, tu aurais pourtant davantage insisté auprès de ton époux. Tu connaissais le péril, le redoutais plus que tout maintenant qu'il existait. Mais leur tenir tête comme l'exil paraissaient des options trop incertaines. Attendre le bon moment, en espérant qu'il se présente, et compter sur le meilleur des dénouements t'avaient paru être les seules choses à faire. Tu en avais souffert. Lucius emprisonné, anéantie, tu n'avais pas eu le cran de t'opposer à eux clairement, de le sauver de cette menace. Tu n'avais trouvé qu'une solution de repli, qu'un Serment, pour tâcher de le préserver. Et depuis, vous vivez désormais comme des souris apeurées.

_Mi-voix intérieure, mi-raison, ton instinct de survie était plus fort que ce que te criait ton cœur. _

Mais c'est fini.

Ce soir, tu as compris.

Ce soir, tu n'es pas une Black, pas une Malefoy.

Ce soir, tu es Narcissa.

Tu es une mère.

Tu ne penses qu'à ton enfant.

Alors, tandis que tu retires ta main de la poitrine palpitante du Survivant, tu leur mens :

_« - Il est mort ! »_

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un perso auquel je suis habituée, je n'ai jamais écrit sur elle et je n'ai pas (ou quasiment pas) lu de fanfics à son sujet non plus. J'espère avoir réussi à lui rendre hommage comme je le souhaitais mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<p> 


End file.
